Fifty Sentences: Ruby and Sapphire
by Mew Aqua Spirit
Summary: /PokeSpe/ Fifty little glimpses into the life of Ruby and Sapphire. Uber-fluffy. Ruby/Sapphire. FranticShipping.


Title: Fifty Sentences: Ruby and Sapphire

Fandom: Pokemon Special

Pairing: Ruby/Sapphire; FranticShipping

Summary: Fifty little glimpses into the life of Ruby and Sapphire. Uber-fluffy.

Author's Note: The prompts were from the **Livejournal 1Sentence community. **I noticed that Ibuberu had used these prompts before me for this pairing so credit goes to her for the idea, I guess.

* * *

**#01: Comfort**

When Sapphire felt Ruby's hand on her shoulder, she knew everything was going to be fine.

**#02: Kiss**

Their first kiss wasn't exactly perfect—Ruby's nose bumped into hers and Sapphire hit his teeth—but they still enjoyed it nonetheless.

**#03: Soft**

Sapphire's hands were rough and callused; Ruby's were incredibly smooth and soft.

**#04: Pain**

Sapphire winced as Ruby poured a small amount of peroxide on her skinned knee.

**#05. Potatoes**

"You know, there's a lot you can do with these," Ruby explained, holding a raw potato out in front of Sapphire, "You can bake them, mash them up, make them into a salad..."

**#06: Rain**

When it rained, Ruby stood outside with an umbrella and watched Sapphire and their child with amusement as they happily jumped in puddles.

**#07: Chocolate**

Ruby handed Sapphire a chocolate bar, "Try it. You'll like it," he said—and boy was he right: she loved it.

**#08: Happiness**

The best day of her life was the day Ruby got down on one knee and proposed.

**#09: Telephone**

Every time she got a call on her PokeNav from him, her heart jumped in excitement.

**#10: Ears**

Sapphire had found his sensitive area.

**#11: Name**

Sometimes, in her sleep, Sapphire would mutter Ruby's name—when he brought that up, though, she would deny it...and then her face would turn red.

**#12: Sensual**

Ruby's jaw dropped when he saw her in an evening gown for the first time.

**#13: Death**

Out of all the places they visited in the Hoenn Region, Mt. Pyre was their least favorite.

**#14: Sex**

Sapphire's wild side made it all the more fun.

**#15: Touch**

A simple caress of the cheek was enough to make Ruby smile.

**#16: Weakness**

Whenever Ruby made his 'cute face'-and it was usually when he wanted something, like for her to try on a dress, she found she couldn't say no.

**#17: Tears**

By some miracle, she kept them from streaming down her face the after Ruby had said, "What confession?"

**#18: Speed**

Ruby could hardly keep up with her sometimes.

**#19: Wind**

The sea breeze was invigorating to Sapphire; to Ruby...not so much.

**#20: Freedom**

Ruby let his and Sapphire's daughter choose what path she wanted to take when she became old enough to raise her own Pokemon.

**#21: Life**

"Ruby, get over here—the baby's kicking."

**#22: Jealousy**

Sometimes Sapphire wished that Ruby would give her the same attention he gave his Pokemon.

**#23: Hands**

Ruby could have sworn his heart skipped a beat when Sapphire suddenly grabbed his hand.

**#24: Taste**

"What do you taste like, Ruby?"

**#25: Devotion**

He'd cross the whole world for her.

**#26: Forever**

He could imagine spending the rest of his life with her.

**#27: Blood**

Every twenty-eight days, Sapphire was irritable, in pain, and moody, so Ruby took it upon himself to make her feel better.

**#28: Sickness**

Sapphire rubbed Ruby's back as he threw up over the railing of the boat.

**#29: Melody**

Ruby turned up the radio a bit louder, "This song reminds me of us."

**#30: Star**

"Make a wish, Sapphire," Ruby whispered as a shooting star made its way across the night sky.

**#31: Home**

As long as they were together, any place they stayed at during their travels they could call home.

**#32: Confusion**

Sapphire scratched her head,"Why would you want to make your Pokemon...perform like that?"

**#33: Fear**

"I don't know what I'd do if I were to lose you—please, wake up, Sapphire."

**#34: Lightning**

He wasn't afraid of a little lightning—he only pretended he was so he could grab onto Sapphire.

**#35: Bonds**

Ruby never thought he'd grow so close to someone who was his exact opposite.

**#36: Market**

Sapphire enjoyed grocery shopping with Ruby; he would always pick out such yummy food.

**#37: Technology**

Sapphire was fascinated by it; every time a new gadget came out, she'd drag Ruby to Devon Corporation.

**#38: Gift**

One could say Ruby had a gift: he always knew what outfit would look good on Sapphire.

**#39: Smile**

No matter how bad Ruby's day was, Sapphire's smile always made it better.

**#40: Innocence**

Ruby found out that the wild girl was chock-full of it.

**#41: Completion**

They were like Yin and Yang: one could not live without the other.

**#42: Clouds**

They spent their first date cloud-watching.

**#43: Sky**

Their favorite season was summer, the season where the sky was completely free of clouds: blue and beautiful.

**#44: Heaven**

She had her own little piece of it: Ruby.

**#45: Hell**

A life without Ruby was just that.

**#46: Sun**

She was the sun in his life.

**#47: Moon**

The way the moonlight illuminated her skin was breathtaking, according to Ruby.

**#48: Waves**

Sapphire loved to surf them and was determined to get Ruby to one day.

**#49: Hair**

When Ruby said he liked her hair short, she vowed to never grow it out again.

**#50: Supernova**

The spark they felt while kissing became an explosion as they began to make out...and more.

**XXX**


End file.
